The way to a Mercenaries heart
by Jace-Senpai
Summary: A view on Jake an Sherry's story and romance. It's there. Everyone can see it.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's childhood was like most children in Edonia, lower class and non-stop gunfire in the air. His father, Albert Wesker, was a tyrannical man that went about his business in not a very good way. Wesker left Jake and his mother before Jake was born, and was killed by a member of the B.S.A.A (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) and the B.S.A.A African division. The American Chris Redfield and the beautifully talented Sheva Alomar.

Jake took mercenaries work under his wing to gain money to support him and his mother, and is still doing it at the age of roughly 33. The American Sherry Birkin, a woman about the age of 27 under the order of Derek C. Simmons was asked to help him out. Simmons is the Chief of National Security. She was told to get samples of Jakes blood and bring it back to the research center because it can help cure infections in the human blood stream. She was also told not to get in contact with anyone else but the target, Jake Muller.

Jake walked around another corner in the 'abandoned' warehouse, whistling a tune from his fathers' music box that was left behind as a child. In his right hand, a new shiny red apple, in his left, an injecting needle. He walked over to the nearest wall, slumped against it, and finished his melody. He placed the apple on the ground next to him, and examined the medical injector in his hand. He twisted it once in his finger, and then stuck it into his neck, making a small grunt as the needle passed into his flesh. His thumb pressed the button on the end of the needle, than he pulled it out of his neck and sat there for a minute, looking ahead at the shadows. A metal door busted open to his left, and out came a man about his size, wearing an orange winter vest and a brown shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. He proceeded to walk toward Jake, but Jake wasn't paying attention to the actions of the man. He was still looking at the needle on his hand.

"This stuff do anything for you yet?"

He lifted it in the air is if to block out sunlight,

"It's suppose to be some sort of energy booster, but..."

Jake flipped the needle out of his hand toward some direction out of his reach.

"… I don't feel any different."

The man continued walking toward him slowly through the darkness of the warehouse.

"You know," Jake picked up the apple and slowly stood up. "between me and you, we should have asked for more money." He said as he tossed his apple once in the air. When he caught it however, the mysterious man lashed out at him with a knife, slicing straight through the shiny apple, where the knife then stuck in the wall. The man tried to pull it out but it was clearly not coming.

As Jake could see, the man had not only two eyes, but by the looks of it, ten; his two normal eyes, then about 8 on his forehead by his left eyes. Bloodstains were patterned in a tear streak motion on his face.

Jake gripped his apple in his hand, "A lot more." He threw the apple down on the ground and advanced on the man. The deformed enemy tore the knife out finally, and tried to stab Jake in a downward fashion, going straight for the head. But Jake was faster; he put his arm up to stop the knife, and came face to face with his enemy.

"Im pretty sure this wasn't part of the contract."

He twisted the mans arm around to the point that he dropped the knife, dipped the guys head down to knee him in the face, twist out of the way so he wouldn't get hit, then kicked the man back against the pillar behind them. As the man recoiled off the wall, Jake grabbed his face by the jaw and looked at the man for a minute.

"But I am willing to renegotiate"

Jake dropped his hand, and then repeatedly hit the man in the chest with his fists. He stuck his foot out and broke the ankle of the man, causing him to fall to the floor with a scream. For some reason, he got back up and tried to punch Jake in the face, but failed as he got a hard punch in his gut. The man stumbled backward, than lunged yet again at the mercenary. This only resulted in Jake grabbing the side of his head, spinning and tripping the man so he could twist him over his shoulder and kick him into the wall. Jake held him on the wall for a second with his foot before letting the man fall completely.

Panting could be heard as well as boots coming toward him. A young soft female voice rang through the air. "Did you take your dose?"

Jake looked up and saw Sherry Birkin come running in from the shadows. He eyed her while nodding a little "Yeah." Sherry checked her watch as Jake continued. "If you want your own you have to talk to the lady downstairs."

The body of the man slowly started to disappear, coming off in pieces like flakes into the air. "I wouldn't recommend it though."

Sherry looked up from her watch and smiled slightly, nodding her head. "No question, you've got the anti-bodies" She started moving toward what looked like an old laundry shoot. "Thank you very much… wait what?" He took a step toward her and she walked around to the other side of the shoot.

"You could be the key to saving this world Jake Muller." He gave her a smirk before more footsteps came crashing in to the room. It was the dead guys friends. They started charging toward Jake and Sherry with their knives and guns ready.

"First I need to save myself." Jake jumped down the laundry shoot, as Sherry pulled out her gun. She aimed it at them, cocked the gun, and shot 3 shots, the first man falling down and the other tripping on him. With this moment she got in the shoot herself, closed the hatch, and slid down after Jake.

This man, she would die for. Even without Simmons' orders.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake reached the end of the shoot, his boots hit a ground dampened with water. He looked around for a second before Sherry fell down next to him. He looked at her with a surprised look; almost like he was surprised she followed him.

"You lose something?"

She brushed off the dirt that got on her smooth black leggings, and without looking at Jake; she replied "Just my balance. Im fine" Now she did look at him, pulling out her badge she stored in her warm white trimmed fir winter coat, the expensive kind by the way Jake looked at it. "Sherry Birkin, the United States—" He cut her off by putting a finger close to her mouth.

"Good for you, but now's not really the time" He directed his finger to the shoot they just came out of. Sherry took a glance up the hole and decided that he was right, if those things came through right now, she wouldn't be prepared to save her target. She heard a faint "You comin'?" behind her. She threw her arm up and nodded, "After you." With that, she followed in suit behind him.

There was an old mold covered staircase to their right, about the only way out of this place by the looks of it. At the top of the staircase looked like a red barrel, Sherry knew all to well that that means it's highly flammable. One bullet to it or an ounce of fire and that baby would explode the whole staircase. They could see a rusted red old ladder at the far end of the staircase, leading to higher ground.

Sherry spoke as they walked up the stairs, the steps slick underneath them. "Those things up there were J'avo, they're the B.O.W's the insurgents are using."

"That explains why there's a shitload of BSAA troops here."

"We need to get out of the country without drawing either party's attention."

Jake climbed up the ladder first, and steadied himself on the slightly shaky grate floor above. He leaned his hands against the railing to see if it would hold up. Lucky for him, it did. Sherry caught up with him, and they both continued through the underground sewer. The walls looked like one good kick could break them down. They were covered with mold and surprisingly rust as well. Or at least it looked like rust. Sherry and Jake hoped it was rust. The thought of walking through a narrow area with shit all over the walls just didn't sit with their stomachs.

At the end of the hall, another ladder stood bolted to the wall. This time Jake let Sherry go first. He couldn't help but look at her as she went up. About halfway up the ladder, he chuckled to himself. "Sherry. Nice ass you got there." Her hands almost let go of the ladder from this random and embarrassing comment from the older male. He was directly below the ladder, so if she did fall, he could catch her. She didn't comment back but her face was blood red. Her body hurried up the ladder and out of Jake view. "She liked it."

When Jake got up to the top, Sherry was leaning against the wall to try and take cover. She wasn't getting shot at, but she was hiding. There were J'avo men directly ahead of her. They were on the other side of these bars in the wall, looking around. Jake thought they were more than occupied, but he had to listen to Sherry, for now. A black helicopter flew overhead. There was a hole in the ceiling so they could see it. Pipes ran the sewage and water along the wall. Edonia never did have a very good septic and water system. As Jake and Sherry crept closer, they could see just what the men were being occupied with. They were getting shot at. Out of the 5 men standing there, 3 fell right away. The hallway down on their left had a yellow door, the way to finally get out of here. They ran toward it and Jake busted it open with his shoulder. When the outside world get revealed to them, both Sherry and Jake now wished they stayed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

All hell has broken loose. When the yellow door got elbowed open, Jake caught a sight of that black helicopter shooting down a J'avo. Blood splattered everywhere as the high-powered gattling-gun bullets rip through the mans body. Sherry took cover against a barricade on the ground and waited for the helicopter to leave. Jake knelt besides her, his hand coming to a rest on her ass. "Goddamnit BSAA, what the hell are you shooting at?" Sherry let out a quick yelp before turning around and smacking his hand away.

"Really? Was that necessary? And NOW of all times?" Her face was a dark shade of red by what Jake could see.

"Honestly… yes, yes it was." He gave her a grin, then turned serious as he looked over the barricade toward the copter. "I think it's gone."

Sherry got up with the help of Jake, and they continued running down the narrow alley, jumping over the shredded body of the disfigured man. As they made their way to the corner of the alley, he heard Sherry speak up. "Everyone in your platoon is one of those J'avo now. And you're dressed just like them. Common, we have to get out of here."

They passed through a small shed-like house at the end of the narrow passage, but at the end, a J'avo with an RPG was looking toward the sky. He was probably trying to shoot down the BSAA helicopter. "Man, look at this circus. Got any popcorn?" Sherry just shook her head "Stop gawking. We don't have time!"

Jake silently walked up behind the guard, but was stopped when a second J'avo appeared behind the wall in front of them. He pointed his gun and let off a dozen bullets. Jake fell on his ass to dodge the bullet while Sherry leaned over from cover and shot the J'avo twice in the chest and once in the head. The RPG man was facing them now. He took his shot but since Jake was on the ground, he kicked the mans shin, making him shoot the top of the shed and saving Sherry's life. A third J'avo joined them and took fire. Jake pulled out his pistol and fired back, getting slightly distracted by the first J'avo disintegrating in front of his eyes.

A bullet flew past Jakes face to get him back on focus. He shot the man twice in the head as he fell to his knees, the body slowly disintegrating on the spot. Sherry aimed at the man with the RPG that seemed to turn his attention back to the helicopter for some reason. She was about to take a shot when Jake ran in and kneed the man in the side, causing him to drop his weapon and turn around to face him. Jake open palmed the man in the chest, making the man fly toward the wall and wooden picket fence. He ran over to the man and stomped on his head, his shoe going straight through the mans skull. Blood splattered out in every direction. Sherry and Jake turned around and continued running down the narrow path, the last of the three bodies disintegrating behind them.

Another shed-like house waited for them at the end again, but this time it had no door. They had to hop through the window frame and out the other side.

When they came out again, a cliff lined with rusted pipes and bars showed them the way. The black helicopter was overhead again, and lucky for them, it seemed occupied with something. Jake ran along the path and ran into a J'avo in the back, causing him to fall over the cliff into the dark decent below.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Jake said with a laugh as he watched the man fall all the way down.

Sherry came up behind him and nudged him on. "Common."

This time, probably because Jake was loud, the copter turned to them. The BSAA member inside aimed an RPG at them, and shot. The ground next to Jake exploded, sending him flying into a wall to the side. He quickly got up as they aimed a second one, and jumped down onto the ground below them. He turned around and held his arms up. Sherry jumped into them and they continued running yet again.

"It's fucking chaos out here." Jake said as he ran to some shade.

"We'll grab some cover. I'm suppose to get you out of here in one piece!"

Jake did just that. He ran around along the path, with Sherry taking cover. He ran around till he came across another house. He ran through it and jumped out of the window, then ran straight toward the last house he could see. He came up the narrow path that led up to the house. Up the stairs and into the living room he went but stopped when he got to the, what looked like, bathroom. The wall was completely totaled. All he could see was the cliff, and the helicopter. It turned to him when one of the BSAA members pointed out that they saw him. Someone in the copter pointed an ROG toward Jake and fired. For the first time in his whole life, he couldn't do anything but let the rocket fly straight toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I wanted to apologize for the length of them. When im typing them up on word, I get to about 2 pages and apparently this is how much it gets. I'll work my hardest to make them longer. Expect a lot more chapters, they have a lot to go through~ Anyway, on to the next part of the story:**

****The RPG flew straight at Jake. Fear filled his eyes the closer it got. The rocket hit the ground to the left of Jake, causing him to fly into the wall from the force of the explosion, then fall down to the bottom level of the house. He had to quickly roll out of the way to avoid getting pierced by any falling wood planks or metal railing. As he slowly steadied himself up to his feet again, panting heavily from all the running, and the life-ending experience he just went through, another rocket hit the outside part of the window, causing that part of the house to explode as well.

Jake found a chair with a box of 9mm handgun ammo for his NINE-OH-NINE. He punched the side of the box open and grabbed the bullets. Loading his clip with 15 bullets, he dropped the rest into his pocket and headed on.

A nearby lone window stood, so Jake hopped out of it, went to the corner of the mountain side, and walked up the stairs. He found Sherry trying to get the attention of a J'avo kicking and beating on a BSAA member. Even though the BSAA had almost killed him, Jake still liked them and wanted to save anyone he could. So he went behind Sherry, put his hand on her shoulder, (which made her jump from surprise) and took care of the issue. He walked behind the J'avo, kicked it in the back of his leg, grabbed a hold of his head, and broke his neck. All while yet another explosion erupted behind them. He ran with Sherry to the end of the village, and hopped down off the small cliff. He helped Sherry down and they both ran inside the building in front of them with the metal door. As they kicked the door down, they both walked in very suspicious of the area. Sherry had her gun at the ready while Jake clenched his fists.

Jake walked over the metal-barred window and took a glimpse outside. "All right, first things first. I want $200,000 up front, another $200,000 when this is over. Oh and B.O.W's?" He gave Sherry a wink. "Those are extra." Sherry started walking toward him with a surprised face. "An additional grand. Each."

Sherry shook her head. "Im not here to hire you." Jake immediately looked over at her "What?" A long silence stood between the two of them. "Why are you here?"

Sherry took a breath before looking into Jakes' eyes. "Your blood."

Tsk. Jake looked away.

"What are you, the Red Cross or something?" Sherry took another step toward him. "No, listen, those... things that attacked us, they were all exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus." Jake took a step back. "The same strain that you just took a dose of."

With this, Jake looked toward her, while putting a hand to the spot he injected himself with. "It didn't affect you because you've got the antibodies. Right now we're racing against a global bioterrorist attack, and we needed a vaccine yesterday." Jake slowly put his hand down. "We need you, Jake." _I need you..._ "We need your blood."

Jake considered it for a long moment, walking back toward the metal-barred window. He scratched his chin as Sherry waited for an answer.

"50 million dollars."

"What?-" "Cash. Non-negotiable. That'll get you.." He raised a finger up. "One pint." He said as a smirk crossed his lips.

They left it at that. Jake walked over and picked up another ammo box, but this time just put all his bullets into this pocket. They exited the building and went right. Straight in front of them, not even a whole arms reach away, was another cliff wall. At the end of the narrow passage, a long walkway made of wood planks and grating stood bolted to the side of the mountain. Looks safe.

Jake slipped on his way out and would of fallen over the side, if Sherry hadn't grabbed onto this arm to pull him up. Jake walked around the corner of the cliff, and noticed three J'avo. All armed, and they seemed to be protecting something, because they were all by a big whitish building. "Looks like they're expecting us. We're gonna have to shoot our way out." "Agreed. We don't have a choice now."

Jake slowly walked up to the J'avo at the end of the cliff face, put his hand over his mouth, and snapped his neck. Than pushed him over the side so no one could see the body. A second J'avo was coming around, so he quickly hid behind the previous corner, and waited for him to pass. When the coast was clear, he ran up and jumped across the gap in the floor grating. Jake slowly crept to the corner and grabbed the J'avo by the arm, tossing him over the mountain side. Two down, one to go. Sherry moved to the building and motioned for Jake. The last J'avo was standing near the window, completely oblivious. Jake shook his head as if to tell her he wanted her to take care of that gripped her gun tight, and bashed the man over the head, knocking him out. Jake then disposed of him by chucking him over the side with the rest.

Inside the building was a ladder leading down, and just to the outside of it, a pole for Jake to swing across. Sure Jake wasn't a monkey, but he had a high amount of upper arm strength. So he jumped across while Sherry went below. He heard a couple gun shots go off, and the pained screams of the J'avo as they disappeared into that dust like material from before. Moments later, he saw Sherry come around the corner below him. He laid down and offered a hand for her to jump up and grab. When she was finally up, they made their way across the narrow wooden bridge. Halfway across though, the ropes snapped. Jake and Sherry let out screams as Jake reached one hand for hers, and the other for the bridge boards. "Shit! This place is falling apart!" It took them a couple minutes but they made it backup onto solid ground. "Easy does it, Sherry." She stumbled once when she made it up, but Jake held onto her to make sure nothing happened. They made their way to the door, kicked it down, and stopped in their tracks. Across the way was a giant steal bridge. Explosions were going off from the tanks and grenades, and faint screams could be heard. Sherry cleared her throat. "Looks like the B.S.A.A have their work cut out for them." Jake chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. Last I checked my employers had a tank parked on the other side of the river. The only way the B.S.A.A are leaving that bridge again are in body bags.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry overheard some J'avo talking in their weird language behind the corner of the narrow tunnel passage. She stood up against the wall and peered over the corner, examining the number of threats that stood. She counted four, three on the ground and one on the upper bridge platform. She whispered just loud enough for Jake to hear her.

"You're wrong." She said.

Jake looked at her confused, but before he could ask any questions, Sherry answered them. "They're more resilient then you can imagine."

One of the J'avo hopped over the barricade splitting the tunnel, and started walking toward them. Both Jake and Sherry took cover against the wall, waiting for him to get closer. As he came within reaching distance, Jake got out of cover for only a second to grab the man and pull him behind the wall with them. He held the J'avo up against the wall and held a hand over his mouth, while he punched the man repeatedly in the gut till he passed out. Jake then pushed him over the edge of the cliff-face so no one would find the body. He motioned for Sherry to take a shot at the J'avo to the right, while he would run up and take out the one on the left. She took aim, and fired.

As soon as the gunshot went off, the J'avo standing to the right dropped to the ground, his body already turning into that ash-like substance. Jake ran up as quick as he could, even before the second J'avo could fully turn around himself, and ended up with a hard knee to his side. He let out a grunt of pain as he dropped to the ground. Jake gave him a roundhouse kick and ended it with the man face on the ground, and his foot on his head.

The third J'avo turned around to look at the two humans. He raised his gun and prepared to shoot. Jake ran over just under to edge of the platform and got in a position to throw Sherry up when she got to him. Sherry noticed this action by Jake and ran toward him as fast as she could. She jumped up; put the tip of her boot on Jakes cupped hands, and flew up with the help of him. The only thing the J'avo noticed was a gun barrel pointed at his face before a spark of light. Sherry landed on her feet while the man disintegrated in front of her. She walked over and kicked a pole down to help Jake swing across to the other side.

He jumped and grabbed onto the pole, doing a backward flip in the air before landing on his feet. When he landed however, the platform he was standing on broke, it fell about a foot from its original railing. It still held up however, just not on the normal place it was before. He climbed up the small step, but when he got up, that same black helicopter from before flew right in his line of sight. Jake only stared at it for a second before it's mounted gattling-gun started up. Jake cursed to himself and took off running down the narrow platform, jumping across a gap in it before landing the next part and having it break, falling to a 45-degree angle. He quickly ran up the incline as the gunfire kept getting closer to him, to false move and he would be painting on the stone-face.

"Ah what the hell. Im not one of those 'roided out freaks, you morons."

He took another jump across the gap, and again, the platform broke to a 45-degree angle. Once again he ran up the side and jumped onto the flat grating. He could feel the bullets vibrating through the ground at this point. When he jumped across the final gap, his foot barely even touched the edge before the platform broke, making him fall and have to pull himself up off the edge.

The helicopter flew around front and just hovered there. Jakes grip on the side was starting to slip, and he was beginning to think that the drug he was taking was affecting his strength. When he finally pulled himself up, he saw a J'avo with an RPG pointed toward the helicopter. It took aim, and fired. Within a matter of milliseconds, the helicopter exploded, sending pieces of shrapnel and metal everywhere. What remained fell straight down into the water far below everything. The J'avo didn't notice Jake, because he just turned around and ran away from that spot. Jake quickly walked up the eight stairs, and turned the corner only to meet another pole to swing across. He flipped threw the air and landed, meeting Sherry on the other side. They ran up to the metal framed door, and simultaneously kicked it open.

The moment they kicked the door down, several J'avo, one mounting a turret, came out of hiding.

"What do you think? Fight of flight?" Jake said

"There's too many of 'em! Im gonna go with flight!" Sherry took off running, leaving Jake to run after her. Hee was following close behind her as they ran through the shower of bullets, each one barely missing them. When they turned the last corner, only a pair of rust colored double iron door stood in their way. Jake ran up to the doors and started pushing on them with all his strength. Sherry turned around and defended them as best she could. She took fire on about three of them, making headshots in all and watching them disappear. Jake finally made enough space for them to get threw, so Sherry stopped firing and slid through the opening. Jake followed suit and they both closed the door behind them, shutting off the oncoming assault of bullets away from them.

They ran threw the twisted halls of the building, coming to stop at one of the junctions.

"All right, where to?" Jake said with a shrug

In the distance they could hear the sound of metal and gears turning, followed by a loud scream, then silence. Another group of four J'avo ran in behind them, opening fire without a moment's hesitation. Jake and Sherry fired back, killed one, only to be replaced by another.

"Let's go! This is a waste of time!" Sherry said. They started turned around to run "Yeah, no shit!"

They ran to the end of the tunnel, making it outside again. The sun seemed to be bright in this spot then the rest. They heard screams cut through the silence of the mid-morning, and turned around. Scream after scream filled the air. Two… four… five… Finally, a man flew out and rolled on his side from being obviously thrown through the air. He struggled to get up, slowly moving around to his knees.

From the shadows, they could see this… this thing. Almost looked like a smaller version of the hulk. They couldn't see the details just yet, just the size. It cocked its head at them, primarily Jake. The thing raised his arm up, which they both could now see was mechanical, and started slowly walking toward them. Jake fired at the thing, sending four bullets into it. It didn't seem to even phase the monster. Sherry knew the had to get the hell out of there, and quick. She turned around, tapping Jakes shoulder.

"Run!" She took off down the alley with Jake right behind her. They ran forward and jumped over a barricade, than Jake turned around and raised his gun again. He pointed toward an explosive barrel that lay on the ground next to the giant monster.

"Eat this!" He sent a bullet straight toward it, causing it to explode. Jake and Sherry took cover behind the barricade. They took a glimpse once everything was quiet.

"Thanks for the warning!" Sherry said as she turned to face Jake. He wasn't looking at her; rather, he was looking in the direction of which they just came. He pointed and made a, 'uh' sound. The man was still alive, but barely moving now, whereas the monster was still standing… unfazed… The thing punched his arm down, than raised it up in the air. The man was squirming in its grasp screaming, probably for help, in his language. The monster looked directly at Jake, jerked his arm, and broke the man in half; a loud crunch of his spine breaking filled the air. Blood fell like rain from the dead body, covering the thing with the remains. The thing threw the man on the ground, and let out a loud battle cry.

Jake looked at it for only a second. "OK… we go with your plan." He turned around and ran, Sherry following directly behind him as they heard the giant behemoth take off running toward them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry this is shorter then the last one. I got some writers block like halfway through so I had to end it at that part. Sorry again! I hope you all like the story so far~

Jake and Sherry ran as fast as they could down the alley, the giant behemoth (known as the Ustanak) hot on their tracks. Instead of hopping over the barricade like they did, it just bowled right through it, sending parts of it flying everywhere. They kept running to their fastest potential and hopped over a second barricade.

"Son of a bitch he's strong!"

"Run!" Screamed Sherry as the Ustanak bowled through the barricade.

He was right behind them now, about to take a swipe at Jake before he slid down on his knees. Him and Sherry got back up and ran down the second and last part of the alley. They didn't look back, not even after hearing the Ustanak run into the wall. They heard a groan, and then metal on metal. The thing was running for them again. The end of the alley was coming faster than they thought. A straight drop down until you reached the wooden planks, probably used for construction. As they made it to the end, Jake spoke out, "Here goes nothing!" and they jumped off.

They fell a good 20feet, nothing but wood planks and metal bars stood in their way. Sherry landed first, than took off running toward the window of the house in front of them. Jake landed and was met with the Ustanaks' arm smashing the board Jake was standing on. From the impact, the row of board fell to a 45degree angle, sending Jake rolling a little. Sherry was hanging onto a rope as tight as she could

"Jake!" She screamed

Jake ran to the end of the board he was on, and jumped. "It's always something with women!"

He grabbed her in his arms and flew through the window of the building in front of them. He landed on his shoulder, which hurt, and rolled. Sherry ended up underneath him at the end, and Jake tried to get up as quick as he could; but his arm gave out and he fell on top of her. His lips pressed against hers for a minute. Jake didn't realize what just happened, but Sherry did. Dispite what was going on, a deep blush covered her face from the kiss. He opened his eyes after the pain in his shoulder subsided, only to see her deep blue eyes staring at him. Her hands found their way to his chest, and they stayed there for a moment. Jake probably would have lengthened the kiss, but the Ustanak pounded against the window.

Jake cursed to himself and get off of her, pulling her up with him by her hand. The Ustanak climbed up to the roof and away from them for the time being. Sherry started off toward the door at the end of the hallway while Jake brushed himself off and walked around.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jake said.

"He's tracking us. Well… technically, you."

They walked to another door with graffiti written all over it. Jake opened it up with a kick to the main frame of it, exposing a giant room with pillars and a pair of green double doors at the far end.

"Look, we can get out there." Sherry said as she pointed to the far end of the massive room.

They proceeded down the walkway, taking in the sight of the area they just came in. Part of the roof broke off and fell down toward the ground.

"This place looks like it's gonna collapse too. Someone outta call the building inspector." Jake calmly spoke.

Him and Sherry hopped down the edge to the ground below them. "Yeah. Boy it's even colder in here than it was outside."

Both of them walked around to another small iron door. They kicked it down and walked on threw. A couple steps in to the new area, and the roof collapses a bit more, three J'avo men coming down on black ropes.

"Dammit, they found us!" Sherry said, finding cover behind one of the pillars.

"Shit, don't these assholes have anything better to do!" Jake pulled out his gun and aimed at the explosive barrel. He shot the barrel, causing the pillar it was by to explode and land on the men. In a matter of a minute, everything was quiet again, completely quiet. Every single footstep could be heard.

There was a staircase in the middle of the area, and more barrels surrounding each pillar. As they approached the pair of double doors, supposedly leading to the outside once more, they heard a distance scream. Jake started to get the doors open slowly, the bottoms of them scraping against the floor and causing some slight struggles in getting them open. When the doors were about halfway open, they heard a loud explosion and more of the roof caving in. Sherry turned around and saw what they have feared most. The Ustanak was back, and he was charging straight toward Jake at full speed.

Done


End file.
